Late Nights At Leaky
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What Neville and Hannah Longbottom do after the Leaky Cauldron closes at night. But it isn't every night they get interrupted... WARNINGS: Major Nevannah fluff/smut. Much awkwardness at the end!


**A/N: OMG this is going to be my fave fanfic ever. Ohhh it feels so wrong though. Guilty pleasure? I mean it's hard to resist some good Nevannah smut once in awhile.**

**JK ROWLING = EPICNESS (I claim no ownership to the epic world of HP)**

**PLZ REVIEW (unless you want to get crucioed...j/k) :)**

* * *

**Late Nights At Leaky**

Neville's POV

Oh Merlin do I HATE marking revisions. It's so bloody tiring. The only good thing about being Herbology Professor at Hogwarts is I get to work so closely with all my beloved plants that I liked when I was a student myself. Well I think my student self got the better end of the stick, because being 17 and top of the NEWT Herbology class is alot different than being 27 and staying really late to mark up revisions.

FINALLY! The blasted task is done. Now I can finally get back to the Leaky Cauldron, I hope Han has a nice warm Firewhiskey for me, that would really hit the spot right about now. I walk over to the crackling fireplace in my damp and dimly lit office, grab some floo powder, and step into the dying embers to get back to Leaky.

I can see that the bar is closed because no one is downstairs, except for my lovely wife, who's cleaning and stacking glasses with her wand behind the bar counter. She looks up at me with those bright amber eyes of hers, and I melt every single Merlin forsaken time. "Hey Hannie," I grin and sit down at the bar.

"Hey Nev," Hannah smiles at me. "I've got something for you," she says, sliding a nice warm Firewhiskey across the counter towards me. Good Godric she knows me so well, it's amazing it is.

"Ah, thank you love," the sweet yet spicy alcoholic wizarding drink is delightful after my long night of revisions. It's already 11 o'clock, only an hour until midnight.

"Not a problem love," she continues to clean up behind the bar.

"So are the kids asleep? I know Allie wanted me to read her some stories out of Beedle The Bard and I tried to get back sooner but...you know how it is sometimes," I ask with a sigh.

"Yes I put them to bed already, sorry love," Hannah replies with a sympathetic smile, she knows this job takes it's toll on me some nights. As, I know that her job being the landlady of the most popular wizarding pub in London is also very tiring.

We've got three kids, Hannah and I, and I love them more than the world. It's a shame I never get to spend too much time with them, when they go to Hogwarts it'll be different, but that's quite a few years away.

Daniel is 5, he's got my dark brown hair and Hannah's mesmerizing amber eyes. Alexandra who likes to be called Allie, is 3, she's got Hannah's gorgeous honey blonde hair and my hazel eyes. Bethany is the baby, she's only a year old, she's got Hannah's lovely hair as well and also her bright amber eyes. She is definitely Hannah's 'mini me', or so we joke.

People are always telling us how impressed they are that two 27 year olds can handle three kids, a pub, and a Herbology job. I'm pretty impressed myself really, it's not the easiest thing in the world, but we can definitely more than manage it. So long as we have eachother.

I look up at the lovely lady who gave me our three precious children, and I definitely think I'm the luckiest bloke in the world. We don't always get alot of alone time, or so others think. What they don't know is what we do after Leaky closes for the night...

"So Hannie, would you be opposed to oh I don't know..." I start with a sly grin.

"Making baby number four?" she interrupts me, leaning over the counter.

"Cheeky bitch," I grin, pulling her over the bar and into my lap.

We'd been talking about having another baby for a few weeks now and figured we'd better start soon if we wanted all our kids to be two years apart. I've been joking that maybe this next one could be another boy so I could have my own 'mini me' like Bethany is to Hannah.

"Mischevious devil," Hannah retorts, lightly pecking the side of my face.

"I say we have some more drinks first, I'm much better at making babies with a bit of wizard booze," I tease her.

"I suppose I could cook up a fresh barrel of Butterbeer and mix some Firewhiskeys," Hannah smiles and scoots off of my lap.

"Lovely," I smirk.

She's a truly gifted barmaid if I do say so myself, she really knows what she's doing. As they always say...Hufflepuff is the party house, it makes me wonder how much practice she's had in the art of getting completely and utterly wasted.

I remember once in sixth year at a Quidditch match where Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan kept staggering off in random directions on his broom and everyone in the Hufflepuff section's cheers were muffled and made no sense...

"Here we are," Hannah's angelic voice snaps me out of my reverie. She slides several glasses of different alcoholic wizarding drinks across the counter.

"Brilliant," I say, proceeding to down almost an entire Butterbeer in one gulp. Hannah's drinking Sherry shots like there's no tomorrow. All I can hope is that none of the inn guests come down and interrupt us now.

Once we've finished getting utterly shitfaced, it's time to get down to the task at hand. I stand up and pull Hannah close to me, we're snogging like seventh years, no...we actually snogged like this as seventh years.

'C'mere you feisty lion king," Hannah coos in my ear.

"Love to my beautiful badger goddess," I whisper, laying her down on the bar counter as all our glasses of wizard booze crash onto the floor. I fix the broken glass with a swish of my wand and proceed to climb on top of her. I send up a few silencing charms and deluminate the room before she knocks my wand to the floor.

Hannah goes into a frenzy unbuttoning first my Herbology coat and then the shirt I'm wearing underneath it, no literally, my top half is naked in less than a minute. She doesn't waste any time removing my pants either. Now all I have on is my underpants as she massages the Longbottom family jewels...sweet mother of Merlin it feels so good.

It's going to be very fun undressing her now. "Okay it's your turn now, you've asked for it," I tell her in a mischevious whisper as I slowly un-do her blouse buttons and throw it on the floor behind the bar. Next I decide to skip her skirt for the time being and instead throw off her shoes and stockings.

Oh Merlin how I hope that no one interrupts our little Heaven on Earth moment. I unhook her bra and expose her decently sized _cauldron cakes _as she strokes my very hard _sword_. "F*ck me Neville, no one's watching..." she purrs so quietly I can barely hear it. She then throws my underpants behind the bar.

With permission granted to access her _cave_, I proceed to yank off her hot pink knickers and throw them across the room. Then we start teasing eachother, and ohh Merlin's bloody balls is it hot in here.

Hannah's softly moaning into my shoulder as I move the _sword _in and out of the _cave_. "You like it when I do this don't you? You're my hot little Hufflepuff aren't ya? Bad girl...ohh you cheeky little bitch..." I whisper in seductive tones.

"Of course I do my brave and daring Gryffindor, and you're a bad boy...f*ck me harder...slower...savor it..." Hannah's mumbling.

"Yeahhhh..." I'm grinning. I let out a loud lion's roar as we reach our end point and she curses Merlin as loud as she possibly can. It's got to be like a hundred bloody degrees in this Merlin forsaken room. Now I'm wet, she's wet, and the bar counter's a mess.

My entire body is shuddering against the cold counter as I hold my sweet Hannah close to me. "Merlin me that was so erotic," she pants.

I just nod softly and kiss the top of her head. "Definitely, if that doesn't make a baby I don't know what will," I whisper back with a sly grin.

She climbs on top of me and we start snogging again. This is one of the best moments of my entire life. Suddenly... "BLOODY HELL!" yells a man's voice, followed by a series of thuds as if someone were falling down the stairs. Shite!

Hannah and I practically jump apart to see who the intruder is. We scramble to get dressed as said intruder illuminates the room with his wand. It's none other than the biggest arsehole on the face of the planet; Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what in the name of Merlin's giant balls are you doing in here?" I shout at him, fixing my pants.

"I-I...er...bloody hell!" he manages to squeak out. His face is stark white in the dim room and he looks completely traumatized.

"I'll be upstairs!" Hannah says, running as fast as she can back to our flat above the pub wearing nothing but her skirt and half buttoned blouse.

"We er...didn't realize that any of our guests would come downstairs at this hour," I say defensively, shooting daggers with my eyes at Malfoy.

"No you realized wrong then, I've got late night missions to attend and I came down here to use the floo network," Malfoy snaps.

"Can't you use the one in your room?" I shout at him.

"It was filthy I wasn't about to ruin my new suit," Malfoy rolls his eyes.

"Looks like you already ripped it falling down the stairs," I comment, nodding towards the tear in his black silk jacket. He looks down and, realizing that I'm right, lunges at me.

"I'LL KILL YOU LONGBOTTOM!" he yells.

"STUPEFY!" I point my wand, sending him flying backwards into a stupor before he reaches me. I then quickly run upstairs before he can get up to chase me. Oh Merlin do I LOVE late nights at Leaky. It's so bloody entertaining.

* * *

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry if anyone got scarred for life. LOL but seriously to have Malfoy of all people walk in on that...MERLIN'S BEARD I just had to! XD Plz review if you liked it!**


End file.
